oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Oh Olie, Olie It's A Wired World/Transcript
Information in preparation. Here are the heroes of the episode Oh Olie, Olie It's A Wired World Transcipt (The episode begins.) (Iris in...) (The camera is fixed to see Housey from an aerial view. We pan closer, and cut to Polina walking to the kitchen.) Polina: Come on, Zow. Snack time! (Zowie walks in the kitchen.) Zowie: Yum yum yum yum yum! (Polina hits the light button, and the camera pans over to Lighty... She flickers and turns off, indicating she is broken.) Zowie: Oopsie daisy? Polina: Oopsie daisy indeedy, Zowie. Looks like Lighty needs an electrician. Zowie: Electrician! (giggle) (Polina walks towards Phoney and is prepared to grab it... when Percy and Olie suddenly rush in the kitchen.) Percy: Why do we need an electrician sweetums? Zowie: (Points to Lighty) Lighty go oopsie. (Camera goes to a shot of Lighty, then to an aerial view of Zowie, Olie, and Percy.) Percy: Let's see. (Percy pushes the light button twice, nothing. He twists it like a knob, nothing.) Percy: Hm... (Polina reaches towards Phoney, and Percy stops her.) Percy: No need for an electrician, honey buns! (Percy's arms extends and reaches in the garage, and grabs something.) Percy: This will give me a chance to try my latest purchase... (We see a yellow square machine with smiling teeth as a mouth and eyes, with two blue knobs on the sides, a red button as a nose, and two lights on top, one green, and one red. It also has a cover with a window showing a gauge, as if it's some sort of electric machine.) Percy: The new, improved Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator! Guaranteed to make Housey run a whole lot smoother! Olie: 22% smoother... Percy: ...or your money back. Trusty assistant Olie and I will install it in a jiffy! (Percy and Olie walk in the Garage.) Polina: Oh my. (Iris out...) (Iris in to a close-up on Percy.) Percy: Jigger. (Olie hands it to him) Rejigger. (Olie hands it to him) Whatjamacallit. (Olie hands it to him) Thimgamabob. (Olie hands it to him) Whoosawhatsit. (Olie hands it to him, it is apparently a Wrenchy (adjustable)) Wipe. (Olie wipes his head) (The camera cuts to a view of Olie and Percy from behind. Percy shuts the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator's cover. It has now been attached to a pole near Big Wally.) Percy: All done! Things should run a lot smoother now! Olie: 22% smoother. Percy: Yep. Let's give it a whirl. (Percy pushes the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator button. The two lights start blinking, and the meter starts working.) Percy: Great job, Olie! Olie: Thanks, Dad! (And it's then Olie looks to his left and sees something... But what? The camera rotates around Olie until we see the object, a leftover bolt.) Olie: Oh! ...huh? (Olie picks it up. What is this?) Olie: Dad, this little bolt doesn't seem to have anywhere to go. (Walks to Percy and gives it to him) Percy: Oh, don't worry about that, little guy. (Adjusting glasses) It's a leftover! Olie: A leftover? How do you know? Percy: Well, it's leftover, isn't it? We'll put it in the leftover bolt box in case we're ever a bolt short. (Olie and Percy walk out of the garage, and Percy puts the bolt in a bucket of other apparently leftover bolts. We then see Olie and Percy walk in the kitchen, with Zowie and Polina seated in Chairies.) Polina: How did it go? (Camera cuts to Olie.) Olie: Me and Dad installed the new improved Rejigger-Rigger-Thingamajigger-rator! Everything's gonna run 22% smoother! (Camera moves up to Percy.) Percy: See? (Percy pushes the light button...nothing.) Zowie: Giddy-up! (What was that?) (The camera turns to see the Chairies that Zowie and Polina are sitting on wildly spin and extend. We then go back to Percy, quickly pushing the light button again to turn it off. It stops.) Percy: Hm... (Shrug) well, that's not quite right. Zowie: More, more, more! (Polina gets up, all dizzy.) Polina: Oh... Okey Dokey, dearie! Electrician time? (Polina walks to Phoney and puts her hand on it, and Percy puts his hand on it too, stopping her. He's sure he can fix it with no electrician.) Percy: Ooh. (Chuckle) Not yet, Sweetums. The Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator just needs a little tweak. (Gives thumbs up) Righty-o, trusty assistant Olie? Olie: Righy-o, Dad! (Nods) Percy: (Chuckles and adjusts his bowtie) (Iris out...) (Iris in. Percy is adjusting the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator which is blocked from our view. We zoom out. Olie turns to the bucket.) Olie: Sure we don't need the leftover bolt, Dad? (The camera cuts to the leftover bolt box in a view where we can still see Olie and Percy.) Percy: (Chuckles) A good tinker is always flogging the noggin. But if we needed the leftover bolt, well, it wouldn't be leftover now, would it? There we go, now let's give her a whirl. Trusty assistant, places! (Olie runs to the kitchen. Percy cracks his knuckles. The camera goes to a view of Lighty...) Percy: Here goes! (Percy can be heard pressing the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator button. The camera goes to Polina, Zowie, and Olie...) Olie: Nothing! (As said, Lighty still isn't on. The camera goes to Percy, who presses the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator button again.) Percy: Uh... Now? (The camera goes to Sinky (bathroom)... and it's running?) Olie: Nothing! (The camera goes back to Percy, who pushes it again...) Percy: Uh... heh heh. Now? (Once again, the camera goes to the bathroom. Tubby starts filling up, then Flushy...flushes. It's as if something is wired to the three bathroom appliances, and that something is on, turning them on...) (The camera goes back to Olie.) Olie: Nope! ... (Hears water running) Uh-oh. Something! (We go to Percy, opening the doorway connecting the kitchen and garage.) Percy: Is it on? (Olie points to the kitchen sink. The camera goes to said Sinky (kitchen), which is running as well. It's become obvious that the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator has activated all of the plumbing appliances. In the kitchen, and in the bathroom.) Percy: Uh-oh. (Closes doorway) (The camera goes to inside the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator. We can see Percy with Wrenchy (socket), through the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator's window in his door. He opens it, and hits a nail with Wrenchy (socket). The camera goes to the toolbox. Percy pulls out Wrenchy (adjustable). We can hear some mechanics. Percy pulls out a saw, we can hear some sawing for 3 seconds. Percy pulls out a jackhammer. The camera, along with the toolbox's door, begins shaking for 5 seconds. The camera goes to a very exhaustive Percy pressing the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator once again.) Percy: Now, Olie? Olie: Nothing! Percy: (Gasp) (The Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator has malfunctioned yet again. The furnace is now glowing purple with blue wavy stripes! On top of that, Spot enters the garage. He is now textured with rainbow stripes.) Percy: Oh my... (Iris out on Percy...) (Iris in...) (Doory (garage) is constantly opening and closing. It looks like the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator still isn't working properly quite yet.) Percy: Now, Olie? Olie: Nope! (The camera goes to Phoney, which rings. Polina answers it. We zoom out... Polina is upside down, walking on the ceiling!) Percy: (Through phone) Now? Polina: (Shakes head) Nokey Dokey, sweetums. (This is when things start going beserk. We see the Bevels (Billy, Bonita, and Baxter), but... Billy has Olie's body, Bonita's head is very tall, and Baxter's is very big! They gasp at what happened to them.) Percy: Now? Olie: Nope! (The camera goes to the Polie planet, spinning... Then it shrinks and disappears! It then pops back out... as a CUBE, like Planet Cubey!) Percy: NOW?!? Olie: NOO!! (The camera goes to Percy, holding a wrench. We can only see his head.) Percy: Now? (Looks down) AAH!! (Uh-oh. Percy's entire torso has shrunk to Olie's size.) Olie: Nokey Dokey, Dad! (The camera goes to Olie, sitting on a chair... Then he begins floating! So does a cookie. Olie grabs on to his chair. Then Zowie, in anti-gravity, chases it.) Percy: Now? Olie: Nope! (The camera moves to Polina, floating as well. She's grabbing on to the table Phoney normally is, but he is floating as well. Then Mousey, the mouse serving as a cuckoo in the cuckoo clock, Tick Tock, pops out, and begins floating as well.) Mousey: Electrician time! Electrician time! (Giggles) (Mousey manages to reach the platform she usually stands on, and goes back in Tick Tock.) Polina: You know dear, maybe I should call the electrician now! (Then Pappy, who (once again) is floating, comes out of nowhere, asleep.) Pappy: (Snoring) Percy: Hold on, I'll have it rejigged in a jiffy! (The Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator's button is heard being activated, and everything falls down. Pappy can be heard grunting.) Percy: Now?! (Polina rubs her head.) Olie: Not quite! (The camera goes to Percy once again, head on, with a screwdriver. He is using it on the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator.) Percy: Hm... If I rejog the thingamajiggerator, I um... (Percy closes the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator door. The camera goes to his index finger, and he slowly pushes the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator button once again.) (THIS adjustment, right here, was the most horrible mistake on the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator that Percy made.) (The camera goes to Vicky, who begins wiggling. The camera slowly reveals the rest of the living room. All of the furniture and appliances are floating and wobbling! We stop and Telly, Lampy (tall) and a Chairy. Spot hops past them. Then we cut to Zowie's room. All of the furniture and toys in there are bouncing and wiggling as well. Zowie is bouncing on Beddy. Zowie: Whee! (Giggles) (Then the camera goes to the kitchen. Everything is floating and wobbling and wiggling. Toasty, Chili, Spot's food bowl and water bowl, the Chairies, the breadbox, Trashy, the mixer, the Oven Pot and the kettle. Even Olie and Polina are no exception. They look at each other. What did he do THIS time? The camera goes to a confused Percy... Then the screwdriver hops out of his hands and into the kitchen.) Percy: Whoop...sie daisy! Somebody get that screwdriver! (Percy begins hopping while sitting down. Everyone begins whoaing. The screwdriver, Percy, Olie, and Polina are hopping/floating around the kitchen table. Then the camera goes to Housey, and HE'S wiggling and wobbling! Once again, Percy, by "rejogging the thingamajiggerator", made a very horrible mess. The other mistakes seemed as harmless as a chick! Everything in Housey was wiggling, wobbling, floating, bouncing, and hopping!) (Then Housey slowly begins to lift from the ground... Then he shoots up in the air! Everyone screams as Housey rockets down...) (CRASH!!!) (A loud thundering boom is heard, sending all of the front yard Flowies off of the ground, then on the ground again. They were unharmed. But Housey is dizzy. So was everyone else in Housey. We can hear groaning and grunts. Then the camera goes to the screwdriver, falling which spinning, and it lands in a hand... Olie's hand.) Olie: Sigh... got it. (Olie is laying on top of Polina. Percy gets up. Some Chairies can be seen scattered around the area. Olie helps Polina up.) Polina: Oh... Percy: (Chucles) Think I'll...sneak a peek at the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator installation manual. (Percy walks in the garage. Polina's had enough.) Polina: (Calmly) Time to call the electrician. (The camera goes to Olie.) Olie: Guess so. It's not the Rejigger-Ator lever, or the Thingamajigger Jogger, of the leftover bolt. (Wait a minute...) Polina: Leftover bolt? (The camera goes inside the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator. Polina opens the door. We then cut to a view of Polina from behind.) Polina: Seems there's a bolt missing right here. (Olie hands Polina the leftover bolt that was seen earlier, and Polina screws it inside of the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator. Then she closes it's door. Percy walks in the garage with the manual.) Percy: Hey, Olie! I know what we did wrong! Olie: Me too. We-- Percy: (Clears throat) (Percy runs his arm on his belly... And gives the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator a good elbow hit.) Percy: Give her a whirl, trusty assistant. (Olie pushes the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator's button once more. Percy, Polina, and Olie flinch, prepared for anything. Nothing happens. The camera goes to Polina walking in the kitchen...) Polina: Oh, sweetums! You did it! Lighty's okey dokey! (Lighty is FINALLY on.) Percy: Not me, WE did it! No need for an electrician when Dad and Olie are on the job! (Percy and Olie high five. Polina walks outside.) Polina: Now that everything's okey dokey, I'm gonna take a quick hop to the market. (Polina enters Coupey. She turns the keys... Coupey's engine is busted. He frowns and his antenna sags. Polina gets out of Coupey.) Polina: Oh... Looks like poor Coupy needs a visit from the mechanic. (The camera goes to Olie and Percy peeking out of the garage.) Percy: A mechanic... Don't be silly! Come on, Olie! We've got some more tinkering to do! (Percy walks outside, then Olie walks outside, with the bucket of leftover bolts.) Olie: Right behind you, dad! (Iris out on Olie...) (The iris freezes right when Olie winks at the camera, then two seconds later, the iris finishes. The episode is now over.) Category:Transcripts